Sold to the devil
by Cat41QC
Summary: Rory... Logan... Wedding... (To know more, you will have to read it.)
1. Learning the new

Chapter One

Sold to the devil

Disclamer : I don't own Gilmore Girls so don't sue me because I gain nothing out of this.

AN : Hello, my name is Catherine and I live in Quebec. English is not my first language

and sometimes I made stupid mistake. So I'm sorry.

Summary : Rory… Logan… Wedding… (It's all I am going to tell for now)

Rory was sitting on her bed when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"It's open!" she yelled.

The new maid of the Gilmore Mansion entered her room.

"Miss Gilmore, your grandmother want you to join her and her friend in the living room."

"Thank you Helga, said Rory. Tell Emily that I'm coming."

Since the death of her mother, five years ago, Rory was living with her grandparents. She tought about Lorelai all the time.

She checked herself in the mirror before heading down the stairs. When she entered the room, everybody looked her way.

Two persons that Rory didn't know were sitting on one of the couches. Her grandparents were on the other. A boy about her age was sitting on a chair.

"Ah Rory! exclaimed her grandmother. There you are! I was thinking that Helga hadn't give you my message. Sit down."

"I want you to meet some very important people, said her grandfather. This is Shira and her husband Mitchum Huntzberger. And this is Logan, their son."

Rory was surprised. She knew Mitchum by reputation and Logan was supposed to inherit the company of his father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Why did you want to see me grandma?"

"Rory, Richard and I have something important to tell you."

"And that would be… asked Rory pressing the issue."

"When your mother died, we were in a financial problem. Mitchum accepted to help us in exchange of something, explained Emily."

"Can you be a little bit more clear?"

Mitchum who was not in the mood for a long and never ending conversation take the matter in his own hands.

"It means that the day you hit eighteen years old, you will married my son."

Rory gasped. _It can't be true, I'm dreaming. _She pinched herself to be sure it was real.

Logan, who hadn't say anything throught the conversation, decided that it was time for him to speak.

"I'm sorry that you have to learn this like that but I tried to stop them but they didn't want to hear anything I said."

"How long have you known?"

"Since I'm eighteen, answered Logan."

"And how old are you now? demanded Rory"

"Twenty-one."

"Unbelivable, screamed Rory. I just learned that in a month, I'm supposed to get married to a stranger and you know about that since three years."

"And you two, she said pointing the direction of her grandparents. You sold me, your own flesh and blood."

"We are really sorry Rory, apologized her grandfather while her grandmother was crying. By the time, we tought it was the best solution for you and for us."

"Don't give me your bullshit, yelled Rory. Is their a way out of that?"

"No, answered Mitchum. We signed a contract and it is legal in the state of Connecticut. You are getting married at the beginning of next month."

To be continued…

AN: I'm sorry this is short but it is just the beginning. You see that the english isn't so good so if someone want to be my beta-reader I would be really happy. The more review I have, the sooner I update.


	2. Learning to deal with the new

Chapter Two

Sold to the devil

**Disclamer** : I don't own Gilmore Girls so don't sue me because I gain nothing out of this.

**AN** : For my second update, I tried to make it longer than the first one. It contains a little bit more of Logan point of vue. Do not forget that he too is getting married. I hope you will all love it.

**Summary** : Rory… Logan… Wedding… (It's all I am going to tell for now)

**Reviews** : Thank you all for your reviews and I will try to answer all of your question but AyshaA, they were already in a financial ruin when Lorelai died so it's not her fault and I will anwser your other question in this chapter.

"So what , I have to dump everything in my life to become the perfect trophy wife for Logan?" continued Rory yelling again. "I have a boyfriend, I am doing well in school. I don't want to be married at eighteen years old, it's too young."

"I am sorry for you", said Logan. "But I am not going to accept that you have a boyfriend while being my fiancé, just like that. First thing tomorrow, you will break up with him."

"What if I don't want to?" asked Rory stubbornly, glaring at Logan.

"You have no choice in the matter," answered the blond. "All of this was decided without our inputs. As for school, you will be able to finish high school and even go to Yale like it was originally planned. You just won't be living in a dorm like everybody else."

Since Logan had discovered that he was going to marry Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third, three years ago, he had try to learn all he could about her. He was there for all her Chilton important things like the Romeo and Juliette act. He knew that she had a weird obsession over coffee. This girl intrigued him and he wanted to talk with her and to get to know her.

"You can't force me into a wedding that I don't want!" argued the future bride.

She was fuming. _Who those people think they are?_

"Oh yes we can, shouted Mitchum with fire in his voice. And we will."

The newspaper man had waited to long for this day to happen. When Richard Gilmore had called him five years ago asking him for money, Mitchum was trying to find a suitable wife for his son Logan. The occasion was to good to give it away and he had gladly accepted to borrow Richard all the money he wanted in exchange of the promise that at eighteen years old, his grand-daughter was going to marry Logan.

Shira and Emily who haven't spoke through the conversation were secretly thrilled that their two families were going to make just one. It wasn't the way they had wanted that to go but it would do anyway.

"Now Logan," said Mitchum. "I think you have something to give to Rory."

"Yes father," smirked Logan. Rory was not going to like it very much.

He stood up and went over to Rory. She was sitting on a chair and she was shaking. Logan bent down on one knee and pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket before opening it on a gorgeous ring. It was a little gold band with five diamonds circling a big emerald.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" asked Logan..

Rory chuckled humourlessly. _It has to be a joke._

"You've got to be kidding," she snapped at him. "You come here, tell me that I have to marry you, you have the audacity to ask me and then, you expect that I say 'YES'? You are crazy."

"Since you have no choice, I will take your answer as a yes," said Logan.

He then took the ring and put it on her left finger. There was on moment of silence in the room, everybody expecting Rory to throw the gold band at him or to began to sob. She did none of it, instead she closed her left hand in a fist and exit the room quietly. She was so tired of fighting about something she had no power over. It wasn't even worth it. Tomorrow she would broke up with Dean and begin her new life as the future Mrs. Huntzberger.

AN : I know this is short, but I don't like to make long chapter because I think that at the end, I am tired of writing so it is more boring.


	3. Learning more about Logan

Chapter Three

Sold to the devil

**Disclamer** : I don't own Gilmore Girls so don't sue me because I gain nothing out of this.

**AN** : For my third update, I tried to answered more of your questions about why Richard asked Mitchum for money and how Lorelai died. I hope you will all love it.

**Summary** : Rory… Logan… Wedding… (It's all I am going to tell for now)

**Reviews** : Thank you all for your reviews and I will try to answer all of your question

A big thank to my beta Marcela. You are great and thank you for your help.

After Rory left the room, Logan stood up to follow her. He was walking down the hall when he heard music blaring from one of the bedrooms. He knocked loudly on the door but no one answered.

Logan turned the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. "She was surely too upset by the news to think about it." thought Logan. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Rory was sitting face to the wall. Her speakers were blasting punk songs. She had a picture of her mother in her hands and she was crying. Memories of the last time she saw her were floating through her mind.

Flashback

"I'm sorry Mom, I can't go with you to the airport. I have a big test at school tomorrow. I tried to change the date but the old bat I have as a teacher wouldn't even hear me out," said Rory to her mother.

"It's okay sweetie," answered Lorelai. "You're just twelve years old. You will have plenty other times to do that. Now what do you say about a Johnny Depp Marathon."

"I say count me in." respond Rory.

In fact, her mother never made it to the airport. A drunk driver crashed in her cab and killed her instantaly.

End of flashback

Rory had felt it when Logan had stepped into her room.

"I should have died with her," muttered Rory more to herself but Logan heard it anyway.

"What are you talking about?" asked Logan not taking his eyes off her.

"I was supposed to be in the cab with her, but I had to do a stupid test. So I said goodbye at home, aced my test and lost my mom," explained Rory.

Her shoulders were shaking while she was silently sobbing. Logan was torned between two desires. One was to run away from this broken girl. The second was to try to fix her.

He did neither of them. Instead, he just stood there waiting for her to add something. Her sobs made him feel uneasy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after she got a hold on herself.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I don't know, you had 3 years to accept that you were getting married to someone you don't know."

Logan wanted to say that he know her more than some of her closest friend but it would just be like adding oil on a already pretty big fire.

"I just learn that in a month, I 'm going to get married and that the person I 'm supposed to wed is a perfect stranger." continued Rory.

"What do you want to know? I am an open book to you," said Logan without thinking.

"What do you think about this?"

"I think that it's not fair to you."

"And to you," added Rory.

"I've always known that one day, my father would tell me whom I had to live with for the rest of my life. But to you, it came out as a big surprise."

Rory thought about what Logan said. They were from two different worlds. Rory was from love and honesty. Logan was from wealth and power.

Logan was having similar thoughts. He swore to himself that after the wedding took place, he would try and make Rory happy.

"So, do you have any other questions?"

AN : Sorry for the time but I was in Toronto for one week and after, I went camping with my parents.


End file.
